we are adventurer
by deadly god
Summary: kisah baru kehidupan naruto dan georg berpetualang di dimensi lain
1. Chapter 1

**ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun.**

* * *

 **(we is adventurer).**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: semua karakter yang ada di fic ini bukan milikku, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.**

 **.**

 **ganre : fantasy, adventure & dll.**

 **.**

 **warning :ide kacangan/pasaran, geje, ooc, strongnaru, strongGeorg, , typo & dll.**

 **.**

 **summary : Naruto berpetualang ke dimensi lain bersama rekan barunya yang bernama Georg.**

 **.**

 **pairing : (naruto x...), (Georg x...).**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 1: it's time**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

hagoromo atau rikudou sennin yang merupakan dewa dari para shinobi sedang memperhatikan reinkarnasi putranya yang bernama ashura dengan seksama dan juga di ikuti oleh para kage,bijuu, dan tim 7 yang penasaran apa yang di sedang pikirkan oleh naruto.

"uzumaki naruto"ucap hagoromo dan saat lawan bicara nya merespon dia melanjutkan"mengapa kau hanya diam tidak merayakan kemenangan aliansi shinobi ini? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"ucap hagoromo binggung terhadap reinkarnasi putranya itu.

naruto yang mendengarkan ucapan rikudou sennin hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian dia berkata.

"rikudou-jiji aku akan membawa semua para bijuu ke dimensi lain"ucap naruto yang mendapatkan wajah shock dari teman tema nya kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"jika kalian menanyakan alasan nya, alasanku sederhana saja mengapa aku harus membawa semua teman bijuuku itu karena aku kawatir akan adanya orang-orang bodoh yang mencoba memanfatkan mereka dan perang akan kembali lagi terjadi, Aku sudah muak dengan yang namanya perang!, Perang hanya akan melahirkan kebencian dan pada akhirnya berujung pada rantai kebencian, hinata dan nejilah yang menjadi bukti kebencian ku terhadap yang namanya perang! tampa mereka mungkin aku tidak akan sampai di sini" ucap naruto menghela napasnya, kemudian dia menatap sasuke temannya itu yang mulai marah dan dia tau apa yang di pikirkan temannya itu kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"ahhh~ hy teme, jika kau berpikiran bahwa aku tidak memikirkan tetang semua teman-temanku maka jawabannya aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang dan inilah jalan yangku ambil"ucap naruto dengan wajah tegas, menatap temannya agar mau mengerti akan perkataannya.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan jawaban tidak terduga dari temannya hanya bisa diam karena melihat wajah tegas temannya'kau membuat ku terkejut dobe, rupanya kau sudah lebih dewasa dariku yaa'batin sasuke bangga memiliki teman terbaik yang sudah mau menolongnya dari lubang kebencian dan seketika dia tersenyum senang.

Sementara itu hagoromo yang melihat reinkarnasi putranya hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian dia membatin' astaga dia benar benar tidak bisa diprediksi, dia selalu mementingkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendir ahhh~ Mungkin saatnya aku memberikan baju, katana naga, pedang pembelah bulan dan topeng Shinigami itu ahhh~ dasar dan mungkin naruto harus memiliki rekan, dan aku harap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya naruto 'batin hagoromo kemudian dia berkata.

" uzumaki naruto "ucap hagoromo untuk mendapatkan respon dari si pemilik nama tersebut kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"sebelum kau melakukan itu kau harus menerima kekuatan para kage terdahulu, dan hadiah kecil yang akanku berikan padamu dan seorang rekan yang akan ikut denganmu " ucap hagoromo.

sementara naruto yang mendengar kata tegas dari rikudou sennin hanya bisa diam, kemuadi naruto menatap parakage dengan wajah bingung.

Hasirama yang melihat naruto bingung, tersenyum, kemudian dia berkata.

"naruto jika kau bertanya tanya dalam pikiranmu mengapa kami para kage terdahulu memberikan semua kekuatan kami padamu jawabannya, sederhana saja karena kau adalah bintang harapan kami kau sudah mengujud kan harapan kami bahwa perdamaian sejati itu ada maka dari itu kami semua sudah sepakat untuk memberikan semua kekuatan kami padamu, kau merupakan bintang harapan kami dan ooh iyaa, hahaha itu julukan yang sudah kami sepakati bahwa kau adalah bintang harapan, hahah julukan yang kerenkan hahahahahahhahahahahahahhahaa" ucap hasirama.

naruto yang mendengar julukan itu membatin ' eehhh~ para kage memberikan julukan bintang harapan padaku, Ini membuat ku bahagian ahh~ benar juga ini baru namanya happy ending " batin naruto senang kerena mendapatkan julukan yang keren dari para kage terdahulu.

Hasirama yang sudah dengan acara tertawanya, kemudian dia berkata.

" baiklah mina-san ayoo berikan kekuatan kita pada naruto dia adalah bintang harapan kita ayoo"ucap hasirama.

sementara para kage terdahulu hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban mereka. Kemudian mereka menunjuk naruto mengunakan tangan kanan mereka lalu sejumlah chakra yang sangat besar masuk ke dalam tubuh naruto, setelah selesai mentransfer chakra mereka, mereka terlepas dari jurus edo tensei.

Naruto yang sudah sadar melihat ayahnya yang mulai menghilang, dengan segera bergegas ke tempat ayahnya kemudian dia berkata.

" ayah aku aku bel"belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataan.

"naruto apa yang ayah ingin katakan sudah ayah katakan di pertemuan pertama kita jadi ayah sudah tau apa yang ingin kau katakan jadi, selamatkanlah semua orang yang kamu temuai disepanjang perjalananmu dari semua rantai kebencian ini, sampai jumpa naruto ayah menyayangimu"ucap minato dan dia menghilang meninggalkan naruto dan tim 7 beserta rikudou dan para bijuu.

Rikudou sennin atau hagoromo yang melihat naruto hanya diam setelah kepergian ayahnya kemudian dia berkata.

" uzumaki naruto kemarilah aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu " ucap hagoromo, kemudia naruto mendekat dengan wajah penasaran apa yang akan diberikan oleh rikudou sennin.

" naruto pegang tanganku, aku akan mengubah penampilanmu dan aku akan memberikan padang pembelah bulan, katana naga dan topeng Shinigami untukmu naruto" ucap hagoromo, kemudia naruto memegang tangan hagoromo kemudian seketika baju naruto sudah tergantikan dengan baju tempur naga dan pedang besar berwarna putih yang bersandar di punggung nya tidak lupa dengan katana berwarna biru yang ada di belakang pinggulnya dan wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh topeng dewa kematian.

rikudou sennin, yang sudah mengubah penampilan naruto, kemudian melakukan segel pemangil.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu.**

 **poot.**

kemudian muncullah kepulan asap, setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang terlihatlah sesosok pemuda berumur sama dengan naruto yang memegang tongkat hitam mengunakan armor hitam dengan corak naga, bermata hitam, rambut hitam dan kacamata, dia menatap rikudou sennin dengan tajam kemudian dia tersenyum dan dia berkata.

"rikudou sennin, ada apa,? apa ada masalah,? atau ada misi" ucap pria itu dengan santai sambil menatap kesekelilingnya.

sementara itu naruto dan tim 7, bijuu, menatap penasaran siapa pria tersebut, apa dia orang jahat itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh mereka semua kecuali kurama yang tersenym kerena dia tidak meresakan hawa jahat dari pria tersebut.

rikudou sennin yang melihat semua orang yang menatap, orang yang di pangilnya curiga , kemudian dia berkata.

"baiklah, semuanya dengar, dia adalah tangan kananku dia bernama Georg, dia akan ikut bersama naruto"ucap hagoromo

"maaf , rikudou sennin siapa itu, naruto "ucap Georg.

"dia yang ada di dekatku dan juga dia merupakan reinkarnasi putraku ashura, Georg"

Georg menatap orang yang ditunjuk oleh rikudou sennin dengan seksama dan seketika dia tersenyum' jadi dia yah yang sering diceritakan oleh rikudou sennin,dan dia akan rekanku yahh~ ' batin Georg senang mendapatkan rekan, kemudian dia berkata.

"baiklah rikudou sennin, hamba akan ikut dengan reinkarnasi putra anda"ucap Georg dengan senyum ramah.

hagoromo yang sudah melakukan tugasnya pun berkata

" nah naruto dia adalah Georg dia akan menjadi rekanmu karena aku ingin kau pergi bersamanya dan alasanku mengajak Georg ikut bersama mu karena semua dimensi itu berbahaya dan untuk itulah aku meminta Georg ikut dengan mu karena dia lebih berpengalaman akan setiap dimensi tertentu dan jangan curiga dengannya karena dia itu orang baik naruto "ucap panjang lebar hagoromo kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"baiklah sekarang kalian berdua batalkan jutsu mugen tsukoyomi ini " ucap hagoromo, kemudian naruto dan sasuke berdekatan dan menyebutkan nama jutsu pembatalannya.

naruto dan sasuke memberikan anggukan kepada rikudou sennin, lalu mereka saling mendekat dan menyatukan salah satu tangan mereka untuk membuat handseal, kemudian bersamaan mereka berkata.

 **mugen tsukoyomi kai.**

dan seketika semua kembali seperti semula para shinobi yang terjebak dalam mugen tsukoyomi akhirnya bebas, naruto yang sudah melakukan tugasnya kemudian berbalik berjalan sambil menatap semua teman bijuunya kemudian dia berkata.

" Ssste mina-san apa kalian akan ikut bersamaku "teriak naruto pada teman teman bijuunya.

Kurama maju sebagai perwakilan bijuu, kemudian dia berkata.

 **" tentu saja aku berserta saudaraku-audaraku kami akan ikut denganmu naruto, meski kami tidak suka sifat mu yang baru tapi, kau tetaplah naruto yang kami kenal "ucap kurama tegas' meski aku berkata seperti itu tapi, aku tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah sampai di dimensi lain?, aku berharap kau tidak berupah menjadi jahat naruto '**

naruto yang melihat mereka dari lubang topeng dewa kematiannya hanya tersenyum di balik topengnya, kemudian naruto mengeluarkan rantai chakranya dan menari para bijuu satu persatu.

Hagoromo menatap sasuke dengan tajam. Sasuke yang tau apa arti dari tatapan itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu pada sakura, sakura yang mendengar itu kaget tapi sekejap dia tersenyum, sasuke melihat sakura tersenyum menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju naruto meninggalkan kakashi sendirian di sana.

Kakashi melihat sasuke dan sakura bergandengan tangan menuju ke arah naruto, kemudian membatin ' sial menyedihkan sekali mengapa! mengapa!, aku masih jomblo ahhhhhhhhhhh "teriak batin kakashi frustasi, sambil menghentakan kakiinya ke tanah.

Naruto yang sudah memasukan semua para bijuu ke dalam tubuh nya berbalik badan karena merasakan kehadiran kedua temannya, kemudian dia berkata.

"ooh sasuke, sakura ada apa ?" Ucap naruto sambil menatap kedua temannya dibalik topengnya.

"naruto, aku sebagi temanmu belum memberikan hadiah padamu kan? jadi aku akan memberikan mata kiriku padamu agar kau bisa berpindah-pindah dimensi! " ucap sasuke, membuat naruto scohk.

sementara itu hagoromo atau rikudou sennin menatap interaksi mereka berdua hanya tersenyum senang.

"naruto terima mata itu dan gunakanlah untuk menciptakan lubang dimensi!, dan sampai jumpa jaa ne!"teriak hagoromo dan kemudian dia menghilang.

Setelah ke pergian hagoromo, naruto kembali menatap kedua temanya kemudian dia berkata

"ahh baik baiklah aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena ini merupakan hari ulang tahunku hehe " ucap naruto pasrah kerena dia melihat sorot mata sahabat nya yang mengatakan 'tidak ada penolakan titik' itulah yang naruto lihat dari mata sahabatnya itu.

sakura yang melihat naruto pasrah hanya tersenyum.

" baiklah naruto buka topengmu, sasuke bersiaplah dan HY NARUTO TENANGLAH KARENA INI TIDAK AKAN SAKIT BODOH" bentak sakura yang melihat naruto yang melepaskan topengnya dengan bergetar ketakutan.

1 jam Sesudah mentransfer mata kiri sasuke ke mata kiri naruto. Naruto berpamitan dengan seluruh aliansi shinobi, sesudah naruto berpamitan dengan semuanya, naruto memangil teman barunya untuk mendekat lalu dia mengaktifkan mata kirinya.

 **WWwwwuuuusssss.**

 **NGOOOOONG.**

dan terciptalah lubang dimensI, berkat mata kiri pemberian sahabatnya sasuke.

naruto yang sudah melakukannya kemudian berbalik menatap teman barubnya dia pun berkata.

"hyyy Georg, ayo kita masuk"ucap naruto dengan semangat.

Georg yang melihat temannya sangat semangat juga ikut semangat, kerena dia akan pergi bersama teman barunya, kemudian dia berkata.

"hn, tentu sajah kawan! aku tidak akan menghianatimu " ucap Georg lantang.

setelah itu mereka pergi meningalkan dimensi Elemental nation.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-to be continued-

.

.

 **note** : author baru biasa ini fic pertama aku jadi mohon jangan di buli karena saya masih pemula dan untuk penampilan naruto saya mengmbilnya dari games Naruto Dragon Blade Chronicles dan untuk pedang pembelah bulan bayangin saja pedang tessaiga yah.


	2. Chapter 2

**ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun.**

* * *

 **(we are adventurer).**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: semua karakter yang ada di fic ini bukan milikku, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.**

 **.**

 **ganre : fantasy, adventure & dll.**

 **.**

 **warning :ide kacangan/pasaran, geje, ooc, strongnaru, strongGeorg, , typo & dll.**

 **.**

 **summary : Naruto berpetualang ke dimensi lain bersama rekan barunya yang bernama Georg.**

 **.**

 **pairing : (naruto x...), (Georg x...).**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 2:** **dimensional titan**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Disebuah tempat yang sangat luas, terdapat pohon-pohon yang berukuran sangat besar dan tinggi.

 **ngooong!**

Lalu dari bawah hutan tersebut munculah lubang hitam yang berukuran besar.

 **tap! tap!**

 **tap! tap!**

Lalu dari lubang hitam itu keluarlah, naruto dan george.

"ahh~ akhirnya kita sampai juga dan... wow! Jadi ini dimensi yang pertama kita datangi ya, george"ucap naruto sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"begitulah dan sepertinya kita muncul di tengah-tengah hutan yang sangat lebat, yah"ucap george, sambil melihat kesekelilingnya.

"yah kau benar, ayo kita lihat seperti apa dimensi ini"ucap naruto.

"baiklah kalo begitu, tapi kita harus terus waspada, kita masih belum tau dimensi seperti apa ini"ucap georg yang mendapatkan balasan anggukan dari naruto dan kemudian mereka berlari keluar dari dalam hutan tersebut.

.

* * *

 **other place**

.

Sementara itu, jauh disuatu tempat di sebuah goa terdapat monster yang memiliki wajah mengerikan, tanduk kambing, dan tangan yang mengerikan sedang tertidur.

 **Deg!.**

Seketika dia membuka matanya kerena merasakan dua kekuatan yang sangat besar.

' **ughh, kekuatan macam apa ini? Sebaiknya aku memeriksanya**! '

.

* * *

 **di tempat naruto dan georg**

.

Sementara itu naruto dan georg, sudah lama berlari-lari tapi mereka masih belum menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan tersebut.

"haaa~ sebenarnya ini hutan apa yah? Kita sudah berlari terus-menerus tapi kita masih belum menemukan jalan keluarnya haaa~"ucap naruto dengan wajah bosan.

"haaa~ kau benar naruto, sebaiknya kita naik ke atas pohon untuk melihat kearah mana jalan keluarnya"ucap georg.

 **dingdong**!

"Mengapa kita tidak melakukannya dari tadi, georg-teme"teriak naruto kesal.

"hahaha, maaf naruto aku baru menyadarinya, mengapa kita dari tadi tidak naik ke atas pohon saja yah"ucap georg sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Lupakan itu, ayo kita naik ke atas pohon"ucap naruto yang mendapatkan anggukan dari georg.

Setelah sampai di atas pohon, mereka bisa melihat hamparan rumput luas yang begitu indah.

"ahh~ akhirnya, jadi kesana ya jalan keluarnya" ucap naruto.

"ya begitulah dan hey naruto"ucap georg sambil tersenyum.

" apa"

"apa kau tadi melihat jejak kaki raksasa di sepanjang perjalanan kita?"ucap georg, dengan pose berpikir.

"yah, aku melihatnya walupun hanya sekilas sih"ucap naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan"memang ada apa?"

"hehehe, aku menemukan mahluk apa yang membuat jejak kaki raksasa seperti itu"ucap georg, kemudian dia menunjuk kedepan ke hamparan rumput yang luas.

naruto melihat georg yang menunjuk ke arah depan, mangikuti arah tunjuknya, seketika dia melebarkan matanya, kerena melihat sosok mahluk aneh.

"mahluk apa itu?"teriak naruto karena dia baru pertama kali ini melihat mahluk yang hampir mirip dengan manusia tapi, jauh lebih besar dan lagi mahluk itu tidak memiliki alat kelamin.

Sementara itu georg berpikir sebentar, bola mata hitamnya menatap ke arah mahluk yang mirip manusia itu, ia memegang dagunya dengan tangan kananya' rasanya aku pernah melihat mahluk seperti itu tapi, di dimensi mana ya? 'batin georg.

"dasar bodoh, itu titan mahluk yang tidak memiliki otak, bodoh!"ucap seseorang di belakang naruto dan georg dengan suara yang berat.

Naruto dan georg tersentak kaget, kemudian mereka melihat ke belakang dan ternyata tidak ada apa-apa.

' Ta-tadi terdengar jelas tapi di mana dia? 'batin naruto kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kesekelilingnya tapi tidak ada apa-apa' dimana dia?...tunggu aku belum memeriksa ke bawah! 'kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bawah, juga di ikuti oleh georg.

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka karena melihat mahluk yang sangat mengerikan ada di bawah mereka, bahkan saking terkejutnya, mereka terpeleset dan jatuh dari pohon.

"Wooaaaaa"

"wooaaaaaa"

.

brukk!

Brukk!

.

Sementara itu sosok mahluk yang melihat mereka jatuh, sweatdrop' **a-apa merekalah yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini tapi rasanya mustahil manusia memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini terlebih lagi** 'batin mahluk itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah naruto' **dia, aku dapat merasakannya ada sembilan kekuatan besar di dalam tubuhnya, siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua? '**.

"aduh~ mengapa harus jatuh sih"ucap naruto kemudian dia berdiri menghadapi mahluk itu,sambil mengambil pedang besarnya dari punggungnya.

"naruto, hati-hati dengan mahluk ini!"ucap georg memperingati temannya, kemudian dia mempersiapkan kuda-kuda dan tongkatnya.

"aku tau itu"ucap naruto, kemudian dia memposisikan pedangnya ke arah mahluk itu.

 **"ooi!, tenanglah aku ini mahluk baik** "ucap mahluk itu panik.

Smentara itu kurama dengan wajah bosan, memperhatikan makhuk aneh itu dari dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Ia berkata.

' **Naruto, aku tidak merasakan mahluk aneh di depan mu ini, tidak memiliki niat jahat** ',

terdengar suara berat dikepala naruto.

' terimakasih, kurama '

"aku percaya, kalau begitu, siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu datang kemari"tanya naruto.

Sementara itu, Georg yang mendengar itu dari naruto menatap naruto dan menaikan alisnya' mengapa naruto bisa langsung percaya akan kata-kata mahluk di depan kita ini? Apa naruto tidak tau bahwa mahluk ini adalah iblis 'batin georg, kemudian dia berkata.

"hey naruto, mengapa kau bisa langsung percaya akan kata-katanya"

naruto mendengar itu, menatap temannya, kemudian berkata.

"ooh, itu karena aku memiliki patner di dalam tubuhku, patnerku itu bisa merasakan niat jahat, georg "ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **plak**

Georg yang mendengar itu menepuk jidatnya,

' jadi begitu, mengapa aku bisa melupakannya, diakan punya sembilan bijuu di dalam tubuhnya tapi, meskipun begitu dia tetaplah iblis ' batin georg menghela nafasnya, kemudian dia menatap kembali iblis itu.

" **sukurlah kalian mau percaya padaku** "ucap iblis bumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan.

" **kalian berdua dapat memangilku iblis atau apa saja yang kalian suka, tujuanku datang kemari karena kalian berdua, aku ingin tau siapa kalian dan apa tujuan kalian datang ke dimensi ini**?".

"hohoho, interogasi yah"ucap georg, kemudian dia melanjutkan"kau pikir siapa kau hah?".

" **aku hanyalah mahluk yang tingal di dimesi ini karena dua dewa kampret itu** "ucap iblis' **cih, gara-gara** **mereka aku jadi tidak bisa kembali lagi ke tempatku berasal tapi, mereka bodoh mengapa mereka memberikan bibit itu padaku, hahahah, dengan bibit itu, aku akan menghancurkan dimensi ini hahahaha'**.

Naruto dan georg yang mendengar itu menaikan alisnya.

"dua dewa kampret?"ucap naruto bingung.

"Siapa dua dewa kampret itu, iblis"ucap georg bingung' ku'harap bukan dua dewa bodoh itu yang mengutus dia untuk menjaga dimensi ini dari luar 'batin georg yakin bahwa dua dewa yang dia kenallah yang mengutus iblis bumi itu.

" **baiklah akan aku beritau kalian siapa dua dewa kampret itu** " ucap iblis kemudian dia melanjutkan.

 **"mereka berdua adalah dewa penghancur dan dewa pencipta planet. Nama mereka adalah Momosiki otsutsuki sang dewa penghancur dan Kinshiki otsutsuki sang dewa pencipta planet".**

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

' a-apa dia bilang otsutsuki '

' huh, sudah aku duga pasti mereka, dasar momosiki pasti dia yang menyuruh iblis ini untuk tingal di dimesi ini tapi, dia juga pasti memberikan salah satu bibit bencana miliknya pada iblis ini untuk mengancurkan dimensi yang baru di ciptakan oleh-nya ini 'batin georg gelisah akan malapetaka yang akan datang.

"baiklah kalo begitu satu pertanyaan lagi, bibit apa yang kau tanam di dimensi ini iblis"ucap georg sambil mentap tajam iblis depannya ini.

sementara itu naruto yang mendengar kata 'bibit' dari temannya menaikan alisnya bingung.

 **deg!**

' **d-dia tau, apa mereka berdua adalah manusia setengan dewa?, meskipun begitu aku bunuh saja mereka dengan mengunakan bocah yang mengunakan topeng Shinigami itu dia sangat polos belum tau siapa aku ini hahahaha '**

" **rupanya kalian berdua bukan manusia yang hanya memiliki kekuatan besar saja ya** "ucap iblis, kemudian dia melanjutkan" **kalian pasti manusia setengah dewa yah".**

"cih, cepat jawab pertanyaanku iblis kalo tidak"ucap georg sambil berjalan menuju iblis dan menyiapkan tongkatnya.

" **hahaha, kalau tidak apa, mau membunuhku, coba saja jika bisa** "ucap iblis sambil menyiapkan kedua cakarnya.

 **Sringg.**

georg menghentikan langkahnya karena didepannya ada naruto yang muncul dengan kilatan kuning, menghadangnya.

georg menaikan alisnya.

"ada apa naruto, mengapa kau menghentikanku untuk membunuhnya, dia adalah iblis"ucap georg' naruto, dia sepertinya tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya iblis ini memiliki jahat 'batin georg gelisah.

"aku tau dia iblis tapi dia, aku tidak merasakan niat jahat darinya georg percayalah padaku"ucap naruto karena dia yakin iblis yang ada dibelakangnya bukanlah iblis yang jahat.

"Dengarkan aku naruto, mungkin kau dan patnermu merasa dia tidak memiliki niat jahat tapi itu hanyalah tipu dayanya saja unutk menghasutmu naruto"ucap georg dengan tegas.

 **Tap! tap!**

" **Terlambat, matilah kau dengan tenang** "ucap iblis yang sudah melompat dengan cepat dan mengarahkan kedua cakarnya ke arah punggung naruto.

Naruto yang tau itu tersentak' sia tidak sempat, tapi mengapa diakan tidak punya niat jahat, mengapa dia ingin membunuhku 'batin naruto menutup matanya.

 **sringg**

 **crassssh.**

"aarrrggghh"jerit georg ketika kedua cakar itu mengenai punggungnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu membalikan badannya.

 **Deg!**

Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia karena melihat georg melindunginya, kemudian dia berkata.

"georg"teriak naruto menghampiri temanya itu.

 **Tap!**

 **Wusshhh**

sementara itu iblis melompat jauh kebelakang menjaga jaraknya dengan naruto.

 **"buahhaha, satu tumbang** "ucap iblis senang sambil menjilat cakarnya yang penuh dengan darah.

Sementara itu naruto yang sudah sampai di samping georg, berjongkok untuk melihat kondisi temanya itu.

"georg, kau tidak apa-apa"ucap naruto panik karena darah terus mengalir keluar dari punggung georg.

"o-ohokkkk, hahaha sudah lama aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini, hahaha, o-ohokkkk"ucap georg, kemudian dia membatin 'sial, aku tidak menyangka, baju tempurku dapat dia robek dengan mudah apa dia mengunakan energi alam? 'batin georg

"dasar bodoh, mengapa kau malah senang georg"ucap naruto panik karena temanya terluka dan kesal kerena temanya malah senang terluka parah.

"Hahaha, hey naruto, yang penting jangan biarkan iblis itu kabur, cari tau apa bibit apa yang dia tanam di dimensi ini naruto, aku mohon" ucap georg menutup matanya.

"georg akan a-ku lakukan"ucap naruto sambil memegang tangan georg dan mentransfer chakra kurama kepadanya agar luka-luka sembuh kemudia, dia berdiri sambil menghadap iblis didepanya.

" **hahaha, sekarang kau** "ucap iblis sambil bersiap.

" **Kau akan aku bunuh, iblis** "ucap naruto mendudukan kepalanya.

' **hohoho, seperti dia marah, sebaiknya aku lari, hahaha '** batin iblis kemudian dia berlari dengan cepat.

naruto tetep diam ditempatnya

 **Srinnnnng!**

tampa di sadari Pedang yang di genggam oleh naruto bercahaya putih terang.

"georg, tolong maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu"ujar naruto sedih, kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya memperhatikan topeng Shinigami yang mengeluarkan aura megngerikan.

 **siringg.**

" **kau tidak akan kemana-mana, iblis** "ucap naruto yang sudah muncul dia atas belakang iblis tersebut, sambil menebas pedangnya ke arahnya

' **Mustahil!, cepat sekali '**

 **crassssh.**

 **bruuk!**

Iblis itu ambruk tidak bisa bergerak, lalu tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya.

 **Tap! tap!**

naruto berdiri didekat iblis itu, sambil melihat hasil tebasanya melalu lubang topengnya" **itulah akibatnya jika kau melukai temanku, iblis"** ucap naruto

" **hahaha, meskipun aku akan mati, dimensi ini pasti akan hancur karena bibit yang aku tanam di dimensi ini, hahaha** "ucap iblis senang meski dia akan mati juga.

" **beritau aku, bibit apa yang kau tanam di dimensi ini** , **iblis** "ucap naruto penuh tekanan berat.

" **Hahahahahahha, baiklah akanku beritau, bibit apa yang aku tanam di dimensi ini, meskipun kau dan temanmu itu bibit sudah tau bibit bencana seperti apa yang aku tanaman, kalian tetap** **tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya karena bibit itu adalah?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kronos"**

.

.

* * *

 **other place.**

 **.**

terlihat di sebuah tempat yang terang, terdapat dua pria yang memiliki tanduk sedang melayang di laingit sambil bersilang.

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

dua pria itu tersentak karena mereka merasakan kekuatan yang sudah sangat lama mereka tidak rasakan.

" **pedang pembelah bulan, s** **udah lama kita tidak merasakannya kekuatanya walaupun masih lemah benarkan,** **Kinshiki"** ucap pria yang memiliki kulit pucat, rambut biru keabu-abuan di ikat ekor kuda panjang dengan poninya berpisah dalam pola zig-zag, dan sepasang tanduk lebar yang tumbuh dari bagian belakang kepalanya hingga ke depan, menyerupai telinga kelinci. Dia memiliki wajah halus dan alis dipotong sangat pendek, Dia mengenakan jubah kariginu putih tradisional, celana baggy nubakama, sepasang Tengu-geta, dan sarung tangan hitam tunggal di tangan kirinya, juga memakai kerudung transparan.

" **hm, sepertinya Rikudou Sennin sudah menemukan orang yang sangat istimewa lagi, selain georg dan royy, apa perlu kita panggil dia kemari, Momoshik"** ucap pria yang memiliki kulit pucat, rambut pendek runcing biru-keabu-abuan, jenggot, dan tonjolan seperti tanduk di atas mata kirinya. Dia memiliki tangan yang besar dan tubuh yang juga besar.

 **"tidak, georg pasti akan membawanya kemari, kita tunggu saja dia"** ucap Momoshiki

" **baiklah, dan apa kau tau** **dimana** **dia, Momoshiki"** ucap Kinshiki.

" **hahahahah, jangan membuatku tertawa,** **Kinshiki, dia dan georg sedang berada di dimensi yang baru diciptakan** **oleh-nya** "ucap Momoshiki.

" **aku berharap georg baik-baik saja, karena di dimensi itu ada iblis yang sudah membawa bibit malapetaka darimu** **Momoshiki"** ucap Kinshiki.

 **"maksudmu** **Kronos, hahaha, tenang saja Kinshiki, dia akan baik-baik saja"** ucap Momoshiki.

" **aku berharap begitu Momoshiki"** ucap Kinshiki.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-to be continued-

.

.

 **note** :wah gk nyangka bakal ada yang Reviews.

maaf yah maklum fic pertama aku jadi idenya pasaran dan kacangan.


	3. Chapter 3

**ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun.**

* * *

 **(we are adventurer).**

 **.**

 **disclaimer: semua karakter yang ada di fic ini bukan milikku, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.**

 **.**

 **ganre : fantasy, adventure & dll.**

 **.**

 **warning :ide kacangan/pasaran, geje, ooc, strongnaru, strongGeorg, typo & dll.**

 **.**

 **summary : Naruto berpetualang ke dimensi lain bersama rekan barunya yang bernama Georg.**

 **.**

 **pairing : (naruto x...), (Georg x...).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: pertemuan dengan** **Wings of Freedom**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Malam hari.**

 **.**

Malam yang sunyi.

Kesan seram dan menakutkan tidak dirasakan oleh dua remaja itu yang sedang duduk bersandar disebuah pohon sambil menghadap api ungun.

"Jadi, bagaimana sudah lebih baikan?" tanya naruto sambil melihat teman yang terluka di pungungnya.

"Hahaha, tenang saja naruto aku baik-baik saja" jawab georg sambil tersenyum "lagi pula aku hanya ingin lihat bagaimana pedang itu beraksi"

 **Twitch**

Naruto yang mendengarnya marah dan perempatan sudah muncul di pelipisnya.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin melihat pedang pemberian rikudou seninn ini beraksi dan kau hanya berekting benarkan georg" ucap naruto penuh tekanan "padahal waktu itu aku sangat khawatir terhadap mu"

Georg yang mendengarnya merasa besalah.

"maaf naruto"

"Ya tidak apa apa"

"yang lebih penting apa yang di katakan oleh iblis itu, naruto" ucap georg.

"Dia bilang kronos"

.

Hening

.

"Mmmm ..., rasanya aku pernah dengar itu dari adik angkatku kau bilang kronos kan naruto" ucap georg sambil memikirkan apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh adiknya soal kronos. Sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kananya.

"Yah, itulah yang dia bilang, memangnya kronos itu mahluk apa" Ucap naruto bingung.

"Aku tidak tau tapi, kalau firasat ku benar mungkin bibit yang diberi nama kronos oleh dua dewa bodoh itu adalah yang telah menciptakan titan, naruto" ucap georg sambil menyandarkan pungungnya ke pohon.

"Titan? Maksudmu mahluk yang tadi siang kita lihat" tanya naruto

"Yah, itu yang namanya titan dan mungkin suatu hari kita akan melawannya" jawab georg.

"Memangnya seberapa kuat dia" ucap naruto sambil melepas topengnya.

"Mmmm, aku tidak tau, naruto" ucap georg.

"Georg, aku ingin bertanya, apa benar kau itu manusia setengah dewa" tanya naruto penasaran.

Georg yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya, kemudia dia berkata.

"Itu benar naruto, aku adalah manusia setengah dewa memangnya kenapa" ucap georg sambil menatap kembali naruto.

"Apa aku bisa menjadi manusia setengah dewa seperti mu"

"Heee, apa alasanmu ingin menjadi sepertiku naruto" tanya georg sambil menatap tajam naruto.

"Jika aku menjadi manusia setengah dewa maka pasti aku akan bertemu dengan teman-temanku" Jawab Naruto.

Georg yang mendengar itu dari naruto tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, kau dapat menjadi sepertiku naruto tapi, kau harus bertemu dengan mereka berdua dulu" ucap georg

"Mmmm..., memangnya siapa mereka berdua, georg" tanay naruto penasaran.

"Nanti juga kau akan tau sendiri naruto, sekarang kita tidur saja besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali" ucap georg sambil Menutup matanya.

"Satu pertanyan lagi georg, mengapa iblis yang tadi siang kita temui bisa menyembunyikan niat jahatnya dariku" ucap naruto bingung.

"mungkin itu salah satu kemampuannya selain menyerap kekuatan alam dengan cepat, naruto" georg.

"Ooh"

Kemudiam mereka tidur.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Pagi harinya.

Terlihat naruto sedang bermeditasi. Ia sedang berusaha melacak pancaran energi kehidupan, atas peritah geoeg.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Di belakangnya sekarang ada georg, kemudian dia berkata.

"Bagaimana, Kau mendapatkannya?" tanya georg.

"Aku merasakannya ada banyak energi kehidupan dari arah barat. Jaraknya cukup jauh" jawab Naruto.

"Kalo begitu hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah dengan melepas topengmu naruto"

"Hah, memangnya kenapa georg, aku tidak ingin mlepasnya karena ini pemberian rikudou sennin"

"Aku tau itu tapi perlu kau tau, jika ada orang yang melihatmu mengunakan topeng maka mereka akan menaruh rasa curiga padamu naruto".

"Ohh, heheheheheh"

Naruto hanya tertawa atas kebodohannya, lalu naruto melepas topengnya.

"Huh, kau ini kadang bodoh kadang pintar, aku yakin sekali, dulu kau pasti suka disebut dobe atau beka, iyakan "tanya georg sambil menyeringi.

 **deg!**

"Aaaaaaa"

Naruto menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar serta tatapan tidak percaya ' _bagaimana dia bisa tau'_ batin naruto.

mengapa temannya ini bisa tau dengan cepat kalau dia selalu dipangil seperti itu oleh teman timnya.

' ** _Hahahaha sepertinya temanmu itu menyadarinya Naruto kau memang pantas mendapatkan gelar dobe atau beka naruto, hahahahah'_**

 **Twitch**

' _Berbicara sekali lagi aku akan menghajarmu Kurama, dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau, AKU BUKANLAH ORANG BODOH'._

 ** _'Lalu kenapa kau selalu bertingkah bodoh seperti seorang bocah naruto, hahahah'._**

' _Awas saja kau kurama suatu hari aku akan menghajarmu_ ' batin naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tanggannya.

Sementara itu georg yang melihat naruto seperti itu tersenym.

"Hehe, aku benarkan"

"Awas saja kau georg"

Georg yang melihat Naruto benar-benar kesal saat ini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke barat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat" ucap georg.

Naruto mengangguk, meakipun dia sedang kesal, Mereka segera berlari menuju ke arah energi kehidupan tersebut. Dalam perjalanan, mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Tunggu dulu goerg"ucap Naruto seketika berhenti.

"Ada Apa naruto?"

"Aku merasakan ada beberapa energi kehidupan di sekitar sini"

 **Duaaaar!**

Setelah itu mereka berdua mendengar suara tembakan, mereka-pun menoleh ke atas dan dia melihat sebuah asap merah terbang tinggi.

"Asap merah?" Ucap mereka kompak.

Lalu mata mereka berdua melirik ke arah dimana asap itu di tembakan dan seketika mereka memblak'kan mata mereka saat melihat ada seorang yang akan dimakan oleh titan.

"Gawat, kita harua menolongnya" ucap mereka kompak.

 **Tap! tap!**

 **Tap! tap!**

 **Wuuuussshh!**

Dengan cepat, Naruto dan georg berlari secepat kilat untuk membantu orang itu.

 **Craassh! Craassh! Craassh! Craassh!**

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Naruto langsung menebaskan seluruh tubuh Titan yang akan memakan orang itu hingga menjadi potongan kecil-kecil dan membuat orang yang akan dimakan bebas.

 **Grep!**

Lalu tanpa di duga orang tersebut langsung di gendong oleh georg dan pergi menjauh dari titan yang sudah di potongan kecil-kecil oleh naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini paman" ucap georg sambil menurunkan orang tersebut.

 **Tap! tap!**

"Bagaimana keada'annya, georg" ucap naruto sudah berada di samping georg.

"Hm, Dia baik-baik saja naruto" ucap georg.

" Ka-kalian Siapa kalian?" Tanya oramg itu dengan nada sedikit takut, Dirinya melihat Mata kiri pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu yang memiliki Pola berbeda Riak air ungu dengan enam tomoe sementara mata kanannya berwarna biru.

"Perkenalkan nama'ku Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto tersenyum ramah.

"Hm, georg" jawab georg.

"Aku Komandan Erwin" ucap Erwin, Sambil melihat dua orang yang sudah menolongnya ' _a-apa mereka berdua penyihir dan d-dia memiliki mata yang aneh_ ' batin Erwin karena melihat penampilan naruro dan georg yang terkesan aneh.

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!"

Lalu mata Naruto melirik ke arah samping dan seketika Naruto memblak'kan matanya saat melihat ada seseorang yang akan dimakan.

"iiiiih, kurang ajar mereka itu" geram Naruto melihat ada orang yang ingin di makan oleh titan itu.

 **Sraaaaaas!**

Kaki Naruto'pun bergesekan dengan tanah, tak mau lama-lama Naruto'pun langsung mengunakan Shunshinnya dan langsung menghilang dengan cepat.

' Ke-Kecepatan'nya.. Luar biasa' batin Erwin.

 **Cash! Crash! Crash!**

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Naruto langsung menebaskan seluruh tubuh Titan yang akan memakan orang itu hingga menjadi potongan kecil-kecil dan membuat orang yang akan dimakan bebas.

"Cih mereka terlalu banyak..., kalo begini" ucap naruto kemudia dia merangkai segel.

Boft!

Lalu dari depan muncul kumpulan asap dan mengeluarkan chi Bunshin Naruto.

"Ha'i ada apa bos" ucap sang Bunshin.

Bletak!

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepalanya chi Bunshin otomatis muncul satu benjolan di kepanya.

"Ha'i jidatmu" ucap naruto kemudian dia melanjutkan "bukanya kau sudah tau tugasmu"

"Oohh, begitu yahh, heheheheh" ucap sang chi Bunshin kemudia dia berlari arah orang-orang yang sedang melawan titan-titan itu untuk membantu mereka.

 **Wush!**

'sepertinya aku harus menutup mata kiriku' batih Naruto menutup mata kirinya untuk menyembunyikan mata Rinnegan Choku Tomoe pemberian temannya itu setelah itu dia pun langsung kembali menuju ke arah titan perempuan yang tadi dia lihat sedang mengejar pemuda berambut pirang.

.

 **Di tempat georg dan Erwin.**

 **.**

Tanpa disadari Erwin ada dua titan didekatnya yang siap menerkamnya, Georg yang tau ada titan didekatnya memandang titan itu dengan kasihan.

"Kalian sepertinya tidak memiliki otak yah..., kasihan sekali" ujar georg, kemudian dia menciptakan pedang dari kabut, kemudia menebaskan pedangnya ke arah dua titan itu.

 **"Enam cahaya langit"**

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat georg langsung menebaskan seluruh tubuh kedua Titan itu hingga menjadi potongan kecil-kecil.

"Ka-kalian.. Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya lagi Erwin dengan nada takut.

"Hehehe untuk itu aku belum bisa memberitahumu Erwin-san" jawab georg tersenuym ramah untuk menenangkan Erwin yang sedang dilanda shock.

 **Duuaaar!**

Seketika pandangan mereka teralih kedepan dan mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan menunggangi kuda tengah menembak'kan Asap hitam ke atas.

"Uahhhh kali ini Asap Hitam? " gumam georg.

Lalu pandangan georg teralihkan ke arah kanan dan dia melihat Titan perempuan berlari dengan sangat cepat bahkan dia bisa menyamai kecepatan orang yang menaiki kuda.

"Mmm, Ano Erwin-san, apa kau tau titan itu" tanya georg yang terus memperhatikan titan perempuan itu dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak tau, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya" ucap Erwin kemudia dia terkejut karena ada orang yang dia kenal sedang dikejar titan perempuan itu, kemudia dia melanjutkan "kuso! Apa dia berniat memakan anak buahku..., tidak akanku biarkan"

"Tenanglah Erwin-san..., aku yakin titan itu tidak akan memakan pemuda berambut kuning itu, kau tenang saja..., lagipula di sekitar sanah ada Naruto yang mengamati pergerakan titan perempuan itu" ucap georg yang menatap kejadian didepan dengan santai.

"Baiklah jika itu katamu" ucap Erwin yakin pada georg kerena dia sudah menolongnya dua kali.

"sepertinya dia mencari seseorang" gumam georg, ingin tahu apa yang dicari Titan itu, begitu juga Erwin.

Georg dan Erwin yang melihat Titan itu sudah menangkap pemuda itu namun dia belum bereaksi sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit Titan itupun melepaskan pemuda itu dan pergi kembali mencari orang yang dia cari.

Dan ke kebetulan di sekitar sanah ada Naruto yang mengamati pergerakan titan itu, Merasa aman Naruto'pun kembali berlari dan langsung melesat ke tempat pemuda itu.

 **Tap! Tap!**

"Oooi! Daijobuka!?" teriak Naruto berlari ke arah pemuda berambut kuning itu, sementara pemuda berambut kuning itu tersentak begitu melihat kedatangan Naruto.

" A-Ah! Daijobudayo! " ucap pemuda itu sambil berusaha bangun "ka-kau? Si-siapa? " tanya pemuda itu tergagap saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang menyeramkan dengan penuh cairan darah disekujur tubuhnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto singkat "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak ada di-dia hanya menatapku lalu pergi begitu saja" jawab pemuda itu sambil menatap ke arah lari Female Titan tadi.

"Jika dia tidak memakanmu, dia pasti memiliki alasan untuk itu, dan pasti dia memiliki akal tidak seperti titan lainnya yang hanya bisa makan dan makan" ucap naruto, sementara pemuda itu mengangguk.

 **Trap! Trap!**

Lalu pandangan mereka teralihkan ke samping dan mereka melihat seseorang menunggangi kuda berlari ke arah mereka.

"Oi! Armin!" teriak pemuda itu, sementara Armin hanya melambaikan tangan'nya.

"Ayo cepat naik" perintah pemuda itu kepada Armin dan memberikan kudanya satu lagi kepada Armin, lalu pandangan pemuda itu teralihkan ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan?.. Dan?.. Dimana kudamu?" tanya pemuda itu binggung.

"sebenarnya aku kesini dengan berlari" jawab Naruto dan membuat Armin dan pemuda itu terbengong "lalu siapa kau?" tanya Naruto

"Namaku Reiner Braun" jawab pemuda bernama Reiner.

Naruto memperhatikan orang yang baru saja dia kenal yang bernama Reiner Braun, dari atas sampe bawah.

"Braun-san kau memiliki energi Senjutsu yang berlimpah, itu keren" ujar naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Heeeee"

"Apa maksudmu naruto-san aku tidak mengeri" ucap Armin yang binggung apa yang dikatakan oleh naruto.

"Oohh, maaf maaf maaf jika kalian tidak mengerti..., yang terpenting sekang" ucap naruto berbalik ke arah kemana titan perempuan itu pergi "kita harus mengejar Titan itu sebelum terjadi masalah besar, Ikuzo! " ujar Naruto dengan semangat api langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah Titan perempuan itu berlari ke arah hutan , sementara Armin dan Reiner hanya terbengong melihat Naruto berlari sangat cepat tanpa menunggangi kuda.

"Sepertinya dia lumayan dalam hal berlari " gumam Reiner lalu mengikuti Naruto begitu juga Armin.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Setelah beberapa menit setelah Titan Perempuan jatuh ketengah hutan, Armin dan Reiner memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman'nya untuk menunggu kabar dari Kapten mereka.

Sementara itu di salah satu pohon terlihat Armin tengah melamun memikirkan tentang Naruto.

"Daijobuka Armin?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam dengan syal di lehernya khawatir kepada Armin.

"hanya masalah kecil, Mikasa" ucap Armin.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu muncul georg dan Erwin di samping Armin, sementara Armin hanya terdiam atas kedatangan'nya.

"Arlert-san, kau bertemu dengan'nya?" tanya Erwin dan Armin yang tahu maksud dari'nya mengangguk "kalau begitu perkenalkan orang yang berada di samping'ku ini dia adalah georg temannya naruto" ucap Erwin lagi.

Armin yang mendengar itu terkejut kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada georg.

"Yahh. Aku adalah temanya naruto, Armin" ucap georg sambil tersenyum menatap Armin.

" Hah~ Hey simpan dulu perkenalannya ada yang datang" gumam Mikasa dengan wajah bosan.

"Hiiii! Me-Mereka datang" pekik seorang perempuan ketakutan.

"Kau benar Sasha!?" Ucap Mikasa pada perempun bernama Sasha yang tadi ketakutan, lalu arah pandang Mikasa melihat kebawah dan dia melihat banyak Titan telah berkumpul berusaha menangkap mereka.

"Wah wah, mereka ini bodohnya minta ampun yah" ucap georg menatap para titan dengan kasihan.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Lalu tiba-tiba Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Naruto langsung menebaskan seluruh tubuh Titan itu hingga menjadi potongan kecil-kecil

"A-Apa itu?" gagap Pemuda berambut hitam.

"Itu tadi bagaikan kilat kuning" ucap georg yang begitu santai memerhatikan naruto dengan kecepatannya yang bagaikan kilatan kuning menebas semua titan itu.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Setelah itu muncul orang menggunakan baju tempur berwarna oranye dan pedang besar berwarna putih yang dia gemgam dan katana berwarna biru yang ada di belakang pinggulnya dan wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh topeng dewa kematian, semua yang melihat itu langsung bersiaga.

" **Tenang'lah aku datang kemari bukan cari gara-gara tau** " jeda Sosok bertopeng **shinigami** A.K.A. naruto.

"Oi oi oi, mengapa kau memakai topengmu lagi naruto" ucap georg yang kesal melihat temannya itu mengunakan topeng **shinigami.**

"I-Itu naruto tapi a-aku merasakan d-dia berbeda dibandingkan Naruto yang aku kenal" ucap Armin yang gugup namun tetap siaga begitu juga dengan teman-temannya kecuali georg.

"Hah~ itu karena topeng shinigami yang dia gunakan itu mengeluarkan aura negatif" jelas georg menjelaskan mengapa naruto itu berbeda dengan naruto sebelumnya.

"Ohh, jadi begitu pantas saja aku merasakn kalo topeng ini mengeluarkan kekuatan aneh" ucap naruto yang sudah ada di dekat georg.

"Apa kau Chi Bunshin Naruto" ujar georg.

"Iya itu benar"

"D-dia berpindah tempat dengan cepat" ucap Jean shock begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang menampakan wajah shock mereka kecuali Erwin yang tetap diam.

"Lalu dimana dirimu yang asli Bunshin-san" tanya Georg membuka suaranya.

"kalo begitu ayo, semuanya ikuti aku Ikuzo!" Ujar Chi Bunshin Naruto, kemudian dia melompat - lompat dari pohon ke pohon lainya, dengan cepat meningalkan georg dan anak buah Erwin.

"Wooooyy naruto tunggu kami" ucap georg kemudian pergi bersama bawahan Erwin.

.

 **Tempat naruto**

 **.**

Sementara itu di salah satu pohon terlihat naruto asli yang terus melompat - lompat dari pohon ke pohon lainya, tujuannya ingin mencari tahu apa yang sedang dicari Titan perempuan itu.

"Apa yang sedang dia cari?" Gumam naruto.

yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu, di depannya dan titan perempuan itu ada Enam Orang dengan kuda mereka tengah berlari melewati Hutan dengan sangat cepat, mata mereka tidak pernah berhenti menatap titan perempuan yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Hey Ayolah jadi itu yang dia cari pemuda dengan rambut coklat..., aku bisa merasakannya dia memiliki energi Senjutsu yang sangat banyak" ujar naruto yang sudah tau apa yang di cari titan perempuan itu.

Naruto pun langsung mengunakan Shunshinnya dan muncul di dekat pemuda berambut coklat tadi.

"Haa!" kejut pemuda itu dan teman-temannya saat melihat naruto muncul didekatnya.

"Yoo, perkenalkan namaku uzumaki Naruto" ucap naruto pada pemuda itu.

"Ahhh, eeeeh aku Eren salam kenal" ujar pemuda itu yang bernama Eren yang sudah lepas dari terkejutnya.

Sementara yang lain hanya terdiam saat melihat Naruto, mereka belum pernah melihat Naruto dan juga pedang besar itu.

"Jadi namamu Eren?" tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan lemah Eren.

"Eren-san, aku ingin memberitahukanmu mengenai Titan perempuan itu, dia sedang mencarimu, jadiku peringatkan agar kau terus berlari bersama teman-temanmu ini" perintah Naruto.

"Apa Maksudmu?" tanya orang yang berwajah datar.

"Aku mengetahui bahwa Eren memiliki energi Senjutsu yang berlimpah sehingga Titan perempuan ingin membawanya" ucap naruto kemudia dia melanjutkan "dan yahh, bukan untuk itu saja yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu disini, aku ingin tau dimana letak kelemahan Titan?" tanya Naruto.

"I-Itu.. Ada di belakang leher dan juga mereka memiliki kekuatan bergenerasi yang sangat cepat" jawab Eren.

"Bagus.. Dengan begini aku bisa mengetahui kelemahan'nya" ucap Naruto lalu berbalik melewati mereka menuju ke arah titan perempuan itu lalu memperlambat Larinya.

 **Sreeet!**

Naruto'pun berhenti berlari dan menatap Titan perempuan yang sedang berlari ke arahnya itu.

"Jadi mereka memiliki kekuatan bergenerasi dan kelemahan mereka di belakang leher, Kalau begitu.. " ucap Naruto menjeda ucapan'nya sambil merangkai segel.

"Kita lihat seberapa lama kau akan bertahan"

.

.

.

 **Mokuton : Hotei no Jutsu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-to be continued-**

 **KLASIFIKASI KARAKTER NARUTO DAN GEORG.**

 **Nama :** naruto uzumaki

 **Umur :** 20 tahun.

 **Status** : Manusia memiliki energi kehidupan yang sangat berlimpah dia dijulukan Yogen no Ko dan sang bintang harapan.

 **Penampilan** : mengunakan baju tempur naga berwarna oranye dan pedang besar berwarna putih yang bersandar di punggungnya dengan katana berwarna biru yang ada di belakang pinggulnya dan wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh topeng dewa kematian.

 **Senjata** : Gudōdama, pedang pembelahan bulan dan katana naga.

 **Kekuatan** : sangat kuat, tubuh naruto dapat meregenerasi luka yang diterimanya.

.

 **Nama** : georg.

 **Umur** : Unknown. (Akan terungkap seiringnya alur cerita).

 **Status** : Unknown. (Akan terungkap seiringnya alur cerita).

 **Penampilan** : mengunakan armor hitam dengan corak naga, bermata hitam, rambut hitam dan kacamata.

 **Senjata** : tongkat Gudōdama dan Sacred Gear Longinus Dimension Lost. (bentuknya berupa gauntlet berwarna hitam).

 **Kekuatan** : sangat kuat. Serta kekebalan terhadap jenis racun apa pun, tubuh georg meregenerasi luka yang diterimanya.

.

 **maaf karena lama hehehe karena Author ini cuman mengunakan ide kacangan dan juga pasaran**

 **Maaf Apa Bila Ada Kesalahan Atau Cerita Nya Kurang Menarik**

 **Dan yahh. Terimakasih atas Reviwe nya Senpai-Senpai meskipun ceritanya saya ini jelek.**

.

.

.

:..:


End file.
